Replacements
by AngelLove'sAnime
Summary: After moving back to Japan from America, Hyuga Hinata, the schools 'ghost' get's bullied and teased by her ex-friends who abandoned her for another girl. Her cousin and sister seeing her truble call her old friends from America to help her out. Now the old American friends are here to change everything in the role of the Replacemens. Regrets, Jelousy and romance blooms. AU- rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Replacements**

**~A/N~ **

**'Happy late birthday Hinata!' **

**I'm planing to make the story mostly in Hinata's POV (point of view) but sometimes I'm going to have to swich to someone elses's POV and I will let you know when that happens.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto just my OC's and the plot. All rights go to Kishi-sempai~ :).**

**WARNING! : There will be Sakura and Karin bashing and full discriptions of fights, violence etc. And I don't have a beta. I do not have a uploading schedule but I will try my best to update as soon as I can :).**

**-RATED T-**

**~End of A/N~**

Chapter 1: Lost memories

_Small figures were slowly approaching me as I was siting on a bench alone waiting for my sister, cousin and protector to come and pick me up. The figures were two girls and two boys my age, around six and seem to be very close friends. The girls sat on the bench I was on and the boys down on the ground. "Hello! My names Rika Wakayama, what's yours?" One of them asked me. She had long, brown hair to her mid back tied in two high ponytails and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a black dress and a blue and pink pearl necklase „My name's Hinata Hyuga. Nice to meet you." I couldn't believe it. Someone was willing to talk to me, I'm to shy to talk to anybody by myself so I just sit on the same bench every time cousin Neji and Ko, my protector,drop me off to play. I gave her a warm smile and she smiled back. „YO! The name's Maxine Miyazaki, but call me Little Maxy, nice to meet ya!" I turned my head to see a girl with white hair to her sholders and brown eyes jumping up and down waving to me. She was wearing a white shirt with a red skull on it and black baggy pants. Her big smile never dissapired from her face. I nodded and waved back as I turned to the two boys. One had red hair and crimson eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with green baggy pants. The other one had black/blue hair and magneta eyes and the same atire like the other boy but with navy blue pants. The redhead punched his fist in the air and yelled "My name's Nick, Nick Deshi, remember it!" The boy seems like one of the fun and hyperactive tipes. „Don't worry, I'll remember it." I said. „Oh and that's Jack Takei the emo of the group!" He pointed to the boy next to him. Maxine or, Little Maxy was laughing while Rika just hitt the boy on the head. „Ough! What was that for?" He asked. I looked at her to see her annoyed face glaring at him. „Don't call him Emo! That's not nice." She stated. „But it's true!" I giggled a little behind my hand as I saw the scene in front of me. Who would have guessed that these kids were going to be my best friends and the most inportant people in my live._

I woke up with a small smile on my face. I just dreamed about my old friends back in America. Japan has changed me to much. Now I'm just a stuttering ghost that nobody likes. 'Sight' , at least I will have something to be happy about today. Throwing the cover off of me I dressed up and brushed my teeth. I live in a large apartmant with my cousin Neji and sister Hanabi. Father, Hiashi, is in America at the momant, he's suppose to come back in a few days. I love my dad, he is a bit strict but he still loves us a lot. And I can't wait for him to come back from America, he said he has a suprise for me. I wonder what it is? Walking out of my house a saw a blue sports car in front. I saw Ino and Tenten, my two best friends, calling me to join them. I entered the car and the first thing Ino asked me this day was „Why are you grinning like and idiot?" I just laughed „I had an amazing dream!" Tenten smirked „A wet dream about Naruto again? I don't get it, what do you see in that asshole. He, the Uchiha brat and the Haruno bitch are nothing but mean to you!" She stated and Ino gave an approving nod. „She's Right. The guy doesn't give a shit about you since he met Sakura." Naruto and Sasuke use to be my best friend the first year I left America, in the last year of primary before we entered high school. Then they met Sakura. At first we were all friends and then we just stoped talking and they started acting all mean „I didn't dream about him again. I dremped about my old friends back in America." „Aha, so that's it! Your father is coming back from America in a few days right?" Tenten asked me. I nodded. „We better hurry up, if we don't, we're gonna be late!" Ino warned us and we drove off to school. Tenten is one year older then Ino and me so she got her drivers lisence before us. I still can get my drivers lisence and so can Ino cuz we're old enough now but we don't want to, we don't need it now. Tenen parked in the schools parking lot and we walked to our lockers. Thair lockers are near the entrence of the school and mine is at the back on the third and final floor. I checked my watch to see that I have 10 minutes till class starts. Opening my locker I took the books I need for my next class and checked to see what class is next, 'History with Sarutobi'. Closing my locker and locking it back I felt a new presance near me. I turned around to see Naruto and Sasuke at thair lockers next to mine. I paled. I tried to avoid them, I snecked around them and ran down the stairs to the second floor. Madara sensei was already at he desk reading. Just as I sat down on my chair the bell rang. 'Just in time' I thought. „I need to check something with the principle" The teacher said „Read chapter 52 till I get back." And he walked out of the class room. Sakura and Karin walked over to me, „Hey ghost eyes, stll haven't died?" Karin asked and Sakura laughed „How can she die if shes allready dead? Maybe we should give her a grave stone like: 'borned pathetic, died pathetic'." She laughed again. I bit my lip. Why were they so mean? What did I ever do to them? „Hey bilboared brow, Chilly head. Get the heck away from Hinata!" Ino walked up to them and glared. Sakura snored „Let's just go. The more we stand near this dead corpse the more I feel sick." They walked off and I smiled a sad smile to Ino. „Thank you Ino." She hugged me "What are friends for! Nobody makes fun of my Hina-chan!" I hugged her back just as the teacher entered the class. Most of my classes were boring, except for Mr Deidara's and Mr Sasori's art class. Someone, -as in Kiba- , brought chemicals to class and mixed them with Sakuras clay and it exploded in her face. I was laughing all lunch, Sasuke and Naruto came to tell me to shut up but Ino gave them the finger and chased them away. „Huh." Tenten huffed. „The idiots wont stop even after Neji's threat. And to tell you the truth, that scared the shiz out of me!" „Shiz?" Ino asked. „Yeah. It's the groove." We laughed. The only time I don't stutter is with people that are close to me or don't make me nervous. Rarly can someone get me to not stutter at all, but Ino and Tenten acomplished it less then a month. They are the best people I met since I got to Japan.

My best friends.

*Nobody's POV*

„The ghost girl has protection from Ino and Tenten. She's lucky." The blond boy snored."I just wanted to tell her it was rude of her to laugh at Sakura-chan like that and Ino just had to give me the finger!" Sasuke hated when the boy was so ignorant. „Dobe, and like what we do to her isn't mean and rude?" Naruto sadly nodded. As much as he hate's to admit it, Sasuke was right. "Sometines I wonder why we do this. I wish I can turn the clock back you know?" The blond wispered. „It's too late for that baka. She already hates us, we would just make it worse if we try to change, but I can't help but feel that I need to do something about it." Again Sasuke was right, but Naruto couldn't help but feel sad for what Sakura and the rest are doing to his former best friend. To tell the truth he never lost hope in the girl, chearing her on in his head, picturing what would have happened if he never left her for Sakura. Sicretly wishing to chear for her out loud and support her. And so does Sasuke but he will never have the guts to do anything about it unlike Naruto. „Why would you teme, even try? Isn't Sakura your dear _girlfriend_?" Sasuke just smirked, the dobe was allways jelous of him because he dated Sakura.

Sakura waved to them „I saw you guys speaking to the pathetic ghost girl and her 'bodyguards'. What? Ino-pig gave you the finger?" She teased. Naruto huffed and sat down next to Shikamaru and Teme (That's how Naruto calls Sasuke which means 'bastard') and started eating his now cold ramen, stealing glances at Hinata. _'I wonder if I will ever have the chance to say sorry'_ He thought. Sasuke sent him a small glear, warning him that he was almost cought. Sighting, he returned to his meal. For the first time, he was quiet, not bothering to pay attention to the conversation.

_'It's too late to say sorry' _He thought _'It's too late...'_

**A/N**

**Wow that sucked for a first chapter, and I bet that I have over 1000000...mistakes and speling errors. Well I hope you like it and well, see you next time!**

**Question: Who is your favourite Naruto character and why?**


	2. Chapter 2

**~A/N~**

**WOOT, WOOT- THANK YOU ALL SOO~ MUCH! :3 **

**Lavendor Queen- Thank you my dear first reviewer, I was soo happy when I saw your comment *Jumps for joy* :) **

**Liz- Hinata is my favorute too, from the good guys. And I the Akatsuki (all of them) from the bad guys. :) and thank you for reviewing :D**

**hina-hyu94- Thank you :D I'll try to make it longer for ya ;)**

**This one is for all of you guys who are following the story, favourited it, reviewed and read it :******

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto just my OC's and the plot. All rights go to Kishi-sempai~ :).**

**~A/N~**

Chapter 2: Lost friends

„Hey, Hina-chan, do you want to go to the mall today?" Ino asked me. We were just about to stop at my house but it would be nice to go to the mall a little. I think I should first tell Neji that I'm going out with Ino and Tenten. „Sure, but I have to tell Neji-nii san first." Neji would be really mad if I didn't tell him I'm leaving and I don't want him to worry too much. I entered the house to see Neji and Hanabi watching TV in the living room „Umm... Neji-nii san. I'm going to the mall with Ino and Tenten I'll be back in a few hours." Neji nodded that he heared me and resumed watching TV. I ran to Ino and Tenten as we entered Tenten's car and drove off to the mall. The mall wasn't too big and it had lots of different stores and caffes. Ino was looking at the shoes from Miyazaki's fashion line. „I have to have this pair." She showed me a pair of silver heels with an open toe and a small blue bow the front of the heel. „Hey guys, Cherry and Chilly at 2 o'clock!" Yelled Tenten, Ino ducked under the table where the slippers were placed and Pulled me down with her. „Shhh. You get out of the store while I go and pay for these babies." She motioned to the shoes. God, I hate shoe shopping.

*A few minutes later*

„That was close, you just had to go and pick up another pair of shoes Ino, didn't you?" Tenten said glaring at the blond. „It wasn't me! The shoes were just wispering to me, plus they were the newest and only model left and I can't have the two sluts get them and kill them with thair stinky feet!" I giggled at my friends outburst, she always makes me laugh. „Let's go take a break." I suggested. We sat down at the nearest caffe and ordered our drinks. The waitress came back with our orders and placed them on the table. I took my milkshake with an apple and cinnamon flavour and slowly sucked at the straw, the cinnamon creating a sweet sensation next to the slight sour apple. „SOoo~, Hinata-chan." I turned my head to Tenten. „I wanted to ask you a little about your friends from America. You know, since you don't talk about them much and this morning when you said you had a dream about them I became curious." I never really thought about telling Ino and Tenten about my childhood friends since they never asked but I think they do have a right to know about them. „ Well, what do you want to know about them?" I asked. Ino took out a piece of paper and started wrighting,

„How many are them?" She asked. „Umm... Four." I said. She wrote something down on the paper and continued „Genders?" „Two males and two females." She wrote something down on the paper again, Seeing her smile when I said boys. „Names?"

„Well the girls's names are Rika, Rika Wakayama and the other's name is Maxine Miyazaki." Ino chocked on her lemonade „Miyazaki?!" She yelled. I nodded as she glanced at me, shocked. „Miyazaki, as in Miyazaki the legendary clothing company and Miyazaki fashion line?" Once again I nodded. „How cool! How does she look like? I think I saw her in a magazin or something." I took out my phone from my pocked and showed her a picture she sent me of her sweet sixteen this year. „Yeah, I saw her too in a magazin like a week ago." Tenten joined our conversation. „And this is Rika" I showed them the picture of the brunnet. „Hey, Isn't she the heir of the Wakayama inc. That sells sport equitment we see at world cups and stuff." Ino said. „Awsome, I would really like to meet her." I gave Tenten a smile, she loves sports and so does Rika, they would be great friends. „Don't worry Tennie I'll make sure you meet her." She gave me a bright smile as Ino continued to question me about my American friends „What are the names of the boys?" I can see her excintment in her eyes. „Well there'sJack Takei and then there is Nick Deshi." The next thing scared the 'Shiz' out of me as Tenen says. „TAKEI AND DESHI?!" I think my ears have started to bleed. Everyone in the caffe turned to us and, again, Ino gave them the finger and they turned away. She looked at me with a grin on her face. „Are you serious? Takei of the wepon inc. and Deshi of the music industry?" She asked. I sighted „Yes, I-I'm." „Show us the pictures. NOW!" She squicked. I quickly took my phone again and showed them. „Oh. My. God. They are like-like-„ Tenten started but Ino cut her off „GODS, or models, or nekos! EEeepp, they are hot and cute!" I sweat droped. I'm I the only one that didn't notice that? „N-n-nekos?" Tenten laughed „The word is translated mostly as cat but Ino ment it as in they are cat people or mostly people with cat ears. The conslution is that Ino said that they are super cute." Ino nodded. „How are they by peronalities?" She asked „W-Well, Nick is l-l-lively and fun while J-Jack is s-stoick and calm." They laughed again. What was soo funny? „No wonder you hung around Sasuke and Naruto your first year in Japan! Thair description sounds just like them! Hhaha" Tenten was right, I never noticed that. And Ino and Tenten are just like Maxine and Rika. Maybe I felt lonely and since they were just like my old friend I felt warm and welcome with them, untill Sakura came. „Can we just continue shopping?" I asked not wanting to continue the conversation. They seem to notice my disconfort and nodded. We continued shopping the rest of the day. I love days like these, they give me will to live on. My small family, my only friends. They are the reason I love to live. They are my everything.

*Nobody's POV*

*Back at the house with Neji and Hanabi.*

Neji was watching his favourite show when Hanabi spoke to him. He turned his head to his younger cousin in question. „Hey.. Um Neji-nii san. I have something to tell you. It's about onee-chan" He heared the slight hesitationin in her voice but let her continue. „What are we going to tell Father about the bulling from Haruno-san and about Sasuke and Naruto. If he found out about them h-he will make her swich schools and will try to talk to the Uchiha's and Uzumaki's parents about what they did to her, it will just make things worse for her. People from the other school will hear and then it will be the same story all over again. At least she has Ino and Tenten with her here, it wouldn't be easy for her to change schools again." _'So that's what was bothering her all day.'_ He thought. Neji gave a small smirk as the young Hyuga raised her eyes brow. „Don't worry. I already took care of that." Hanabi gave a puzzeled look. „What did you do?" Neji stood up and headed to the stairs „I just called some people who can help us that's all." Hanabi followed him down the hallway „You didn't call the police force or FBI did you?" She joked as he chuckled „No, I just called some old friend that will teach the Uchiha, Uzumaki and Haruno a little lesson." Hanabi finaly figured it oun and asked „When are the comming?" He grabed the door knob and slightly opened it to reveal his perfectly clean and organized room. „They are comming tomorrow so I wan't you to prepare the guest rooms. Oh and Uncle has decided not to come back just yet. Till the end of the year, on Hinata-san's birthday. He want's to see if they can help us out with this first." She was stunned. „Father knew all along?" He nodded and enter his room. He took out a book from the shelf and started reading. As he heared Hinata enter the house he soon fell asleep with a good feeling about the suprise uncle arranged for his cousin.

*With Hinata*

*Hinata's POV*

Ino and Tenten droped me off in front of the park near my house, it was starting to get dark so I had to hurry. As I ran to make it on time before the sun fulley sets I ran in to someone. „Hey! Watch where you're go- Hinata?" That voice. Out of all people It had to be him. I looked up and saw Naruto and Sasuke looking at me with pity. „ S-S-Sorry U-Uzumaki-san, U-U-Uchiha-san." I quicky bowed and picked up some bags that fell, running off so I don't have to see thair faces. Why did it have to be them? Why did I say sorry? They were the ones who made my life hell the last two years. Why did I always feel like they were watching me with pity? Even whe we were hanging out the first year together. I noticed I small tear escaping my eye and disapearing in the air. I have no time to cry like this, they aren't worth it.

*With Sasuke and Naruto*

*Nobody's POV*

They were just walking home from Sakuras party when the bumped in to someone. „Hinata?" They looked down to notice Hinata bowing down to them, picking up her bags and running off. She must have been shopping with Ino and Tenten. They didn't wan't her to know about the party tonight. „Was that Hinata?" Naruto asked. „Yes dobe. She seemed to be in a hurry." The blonde just shruged „I wonder why." Sasuke's nerves were poping out at his friends stupidity „Maybe it's because it's getting late, and we should get going too." „No, I wasn't talking about that." The Uchiha looked at the boy puzzled „Then what did you mean?". „I was talking about her bowing to us like that. She didn't do anything to have to apolagize to us." Sighting, the raven head didn't find a answer himself. She din't do anything, she was in a hurry that's all. They were the ones who should've apolagized to her. Ignoring the conversation the boys continued walking in silence not wanting to talk about it anymore. There was nothing to talk about, they know better then to talk about it it will only make the guilt grow.

**Well, again a lot of speling errors but I'll try and fix them later. I hope you liked this one and in the next chapter we are introducing the replacements :) **

**Question: What is your favourite milkshake flavour? And if you don't like milkshakes what else?**

**I like to get to know you guys :) You can ask me questions too if you would like :)**

**See ya next time. ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**~A/N~**

**Wow guys. You're on a roll! Thank you all soo much for reviewing, following, favouriting etc. You are the best *does happy dance***

**Iluvninjas: Yes, It's a future Naruhina fic. But~ I want to torment Naruto a little. You know, jealousy, regret... All for being a dummy the lest few years and not noticing Hina-chan's love for him. The truth is I'm a little evil :D *Evil laugh* LOL**

**Guest on chapter 2: I'll try :D I love to hear what you guys have to say I't makes me inprove my mistakes and makes me motivated :) And don't worry they are here to help Hina-chan and kick some sense in to Naruto and Sasuke with Ino, Tenten, Neji and some other friends that are gonna help out later, they aren't going anywhere. ;)**

**Guest on chapter 1: Really? I didn't know that O.o I'm gonna check it out. Thanks for the info :) **

**Liz: I love it when my first reviewer reviews again on a fic, you know? :) Mmmm... Mango? I never tried it, I love chocolate but I never tried mango. Well, there's a first time for everything :). Next time I go out with a friend I'm definitely gonna try it :).**

**P.S. This chapter is a little depressing at the begining so yeah. Just a warning.**

**Here ya go:**

**~A/N~**

Chapter 3: Ashes: Part 1

-Swollen eyes, messy bed with a lot of tisues at the ege and hugging a picture book isn't the most comfy way to wake up, the smell of burned paper and melted candle hanging in the air. My head was pounding as a recall last nights event. Oh, yeah. I bumped into Uzumaki-san and Uchiha-san when I was comming back from the mall. After that, when I came home I fell asleep looking at my old photos with them, my old friends from America and Ino and Tenten. First it was Rika, Maxine, Jack and Nick that I lost when I moved, and the it was Uchiha-san and Uzumaki-san who I lost to Sakura and now they hate me. It's like a neverending sicle. I cried hopping that I don't loose Ino and Tenten. They were the only hope left.

_'Flashback'_

_I ran away from them as quick as I could. I didn't want to face them, not now, not ever. They almost saw me crying, I couldn't let that happen. I just couldn't. It would have been a whole new level of hell if they saw. Sakura would have found out and then... Then... I would have been killed inside. I tried to calm down. I rememberd Ino's advice she gave me at the mall. _

„_Don't listen to them. You shouldn't care what they think if they don't care for you right? Then don't care, let them do what they want and as soon as they see they can't get to you they'll stop. They're not worth any single tear you . Just smile. No matter what happens. Just smile." She had a huge point, but it's really hard. It just hurts too much. I ran up the stairs and locked myself in to my bedroom. I took out my old photo album sat down on my bead._

_Saying goodbye to Uchiha-san and Uzumaki-san for the final time._

_I gently litted the small, lavender scented candle and placed the ege of the first picure above the fire. I wispered a small, soft "Goodbye" As the picture cought fire slowly turned my memories to dust. Leaving. But one picter I couldn't burn. It was sewed to my heart too tightly. I couldn't help but spare my first picture with them. Uzumaki-san's wide grin, Uchiha-san's devilish smirk and my shy smile. _

_I couldn't help but save the first memory we made._

_It's too much to loose._

_'End flashback'_

I checked the clock to se 6:30 in the morning. And since I can't fall back asleep I cleaned up my bed, fixed my hair and washed my face. Like last night never happened. I dressed in the clothes Ino and Tenten bought me yesterday and insisted for me to wear it today. It was a black t-shirt with a green sweater on top sewed on together and a pair of plain skinny jeans. We got my mothers old necklase fixed and I placed i around my neck. It had a small, purple clock house like figureine and a white flover on the side, while the necklace itself was silver. I decided to go to school earlier today. I took my baggy white jacked and sliped in to my new fury black boots not eating breakfest and headed to school. The complete outfit was something new to me, I wasn't use to it. I use to wear baggy, loose clother which bothered Ino a lot. But, today I decided to try something new.

I got to the marked and bought two sandwiches since I skiped breakfest and entered the school. It was 7 o'clock and I decided to visit my favourite teacher. The schools pedagogue or better said the schools guidance counselor. Kurenai sensei. She's like a mother to me: sweet, kind, caring. I like to visit her during lunch brakes or before and after school. I entered her small office, the smell of coffe lingering in the air. „Oh. Hello Hinata, what brings you here?" She said sweetly, taking a gulp of coffe and placing some papers aside. „I woke up a little early so I decided to visit you." I sat down at a chair in front of her small desk. „Well, I'm glad you came." She smiled at me and a smiled back. „I see you decided to try a new style. Ino?" She giggled a little before she turned to the small compuer screen. „Y-y-yeah, s-she thought i-i-it wi-ill be a g-great help t-to get out of my shell..." Kurenai took another sip of her coffe and turned to me „That's great news. Plus you look great. Just unzip the jacked, it'll look better that way." I nodded. My sensei has the best fashion taste next to Ino. I looked the clock to see I have 20 minutes till class starts. I bid Kurenai-sensei ferwell as I went to open my locker. Usually, no one was at school at this time but I saw Uchiha-san and Uzumaki-san enter the hall talking in hushed tones. The only words that I could make out were „New students" and „Abroad". We're gonna have new students? I didn't know that. I hope they won't be mean like the rest in the school. I checked my class schedule, first class was homeroom with Mr. Obito or Toby, as he told us to call him. Uzumaki-san and Uchiha-san have homeroom with Kakashi Hatake and so does Haruno-san. Ino has homeroom with Asuma sensei and Tenen with Gai-sensei. Neji goes to the same homeroom as her. I noticed that Uzumaki-san and Uchiha-san Were staring at me. Must be because of the new outfit. „Damn, Hina-„ „D-d-don't talk t-to me. I don't care." I cut the Uzumaki off. They seemed suprised, and to tell the truth, so was I. Thoose e-mails Little Maxy sent me wern't for nothing afterall. I left to homeroom to see Mr. Obito or 'Tobi' at the desk reading. „Oh Hinata-chan! How is Toby's favourite student? You look really pretty In that shirt. Toby like green." I like Mr. Obito. He is a very funny teacher. When it's class he acts as, well. Mr. Obito. But when he talks to me out off class hes Toby. A hiperactive, talking in 3rd person, suger loving guy. „I-i'm ok. A-and thank you, I like green to." I said taking a seet. The bell rang and a few students entered the room. Not many students were in Mr. Obitos homeroom class because the princple, Lady Tsunade, after last years event when this class was over booked decided that this class is in charge of cleaning after classes every Fridey and working Saturday. In this class were Shikamaru Nara- the lazy super genious, Gaara Subaku- One of the nicest guys I know but most fear him for his history of fights and there was Hidan-san who's in charge of looking out on us when we clean but he doesn't even help us. He's also my P.E. teacher. And the girls were: Gaara's sister Temari, Tayuyawho was place in this class by the Principle by forse as a punishment for a prenk she and the gang called 'sound' did to Lady Tsunade's office. And then there was Matsuri, she's a sweet girl a gues. I don't know her much. But I know she has a crush on Gaara, that's for sure. Also, there's Fū (1). I sit next to her at homeroom and sometimes we're partners in P.E. Fū's nice, kind and she sometimes defend's me from Haruno-san and the others when she sees them, she claims she knows how I feel. Every one took a seat and I turned my head to Mr. Obito. „Ok class. How is everybody? I want to know if any of you got in to a fight." He look at gara who shook his head. Sensei nodded nad turned to me „Or got teased," I sadly nodded, turning my head down „When and who?" He asked. „Haruno-san. Yesterday." He nodded. „I'll talk to to her later." „N-n-no! I-i-it'll j-just m-m-make it w-worse." He sighted „ It's been happening for two years. I can't let one of my students get hurt. And specialy by someone as Haruno." Some of the classmates nodded. „T-there's no need. I j-just don't pay atention to h-her. A-a-and it doesn't b-bother me." „Fine" He said „But… Just stay away from her and the Uchiha and Uzumaki brats. Ok?" I nodded. Classed went by fast as it was lunch break already. I entered the cafeteria and got a few sares from random sudents and glares from Haruno-san and Karin-san. And I saw a few guys mouths open. Since I took of my jacked during homeroom I look a lot different without it. „I told you look hot." Ino mumbled as she bit her toast. „I love the way green looks on you" Tenten added and I blushed at thair comments. „Thank you." After a few minutes eating in silence my phone vibrated. Ino and Tenten locked at me curiously as I opened the screen to my blackbarry. It was an anonymous message '_Come in front of the school. There wait's a suprise for you :) Signed: A. Idiots'_ „Who can that be" Tenten mumbled. „And what does A. Idiots mean?" Ino asked. I shrugged. „Let's go see." We left the cafeteria and down the hall to see who was the anonymous messenger. *WIth Naruto and Sasuke* *Normal POV* When tey saw Hinata dressed like tha they were a little suprised. At the cafeteria she seems to have gotten a message from someone, and then she left. „We should go follow them" Naruto wispered to Sasuke so Sakura doesn't hear. „ Dobe, if we go after the-„ „Hey guys?" Sakura interuped all of a sudden. „Can you please see what's going on with ghost over there that left and that tomboy and Ino-pig. Please?" Before she could get an anwser they ran off. _'I wonder what's going on…'_ Naruto thought _'Hope it's nothing bad.'_ . '_I hope..'_ ~A/N~ And… they didn't show up in this one. Sorry guys, I was in a hurry :( . But they will show up in Part 2. (1)- Fū is the jinjuriki of the seven tails. See ya all next time :) 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Ashes part 2**

**Oh. My. Jashin! O.o**

**18 reviews, 11 follows and 7 favourites! You guys are.. are... **

**I have no words to say right now cuz there are no words to describe how happy I am and how much I love you guys! :D :) :****

**Megane-usa-chan: Here we are! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. Enjoy :D :***

**Veraozao: Thank you! :) :***

**JediMayukiDaAWSOME: I will. Dattebayo! :D :***

**Justsimplyloved: Thank you :D :***

**Zeb910: I will. I don't plan on giving up on this story ;) :***

**Guest: Sorry. I didn't mean to set it up like that! I'm super sorry. I hope this chapter makes up for it :) :***

**Liz: Yay, Hinata is allways cute :) Thanks again for review, my first reviewer who followed me from the beggining. Oh, and sorry I didn't ask a question last time so there will be Two questions this ime. :D :) :***

**Guest who suggested about the paragraph: **

**Yeah, she kind of thinks she lost them when she moved but doesn't give up on them. **

**I'm trying show the streanght of a bond of true friends and that is something I'm doing with Naruto and Sasuke too. **

**I noticed that it's suppose to be "Sentence" but my keyboard is set to do down ( „ ) and then up ( " ) so it's a little harder. But you still can understand that it's „Speaking"**

**And about the paragraph. You don't need to apolagize I understand that it's harder for you to read without it and I'll try my best to use it more often. **

**And thanks for reading the story! It means a lot to me, from all of you.**

**:D :***

**Pop: Thanks! :) :***

**Guest: I know I got a lot of mistakes. I don't have a beta :( Anyway I was in hurry since it was late and I have school in the morning. :) :***

**Chapter 4: Ashes part 2**

Life is full of suprises, some good and some bad. But right now my life feels perfect. Were at the caffe at the moment talking about thair trip. It was long and boring they said, but worth it. I remember when I saw them the first time today. I was so happy I almost fainted. I couldn't belive my eyes, those tears. Not from saddness, but pure bliss.

_Flashback_

_The hallway was empty, only a few people hanging around not wanting to be in the big croud in the cafeteria or just staying away from other people. Ino and Tenten followed behind me scaning the saroundings. Who was there, where and why. When they stoped thats when I heared small wispers behind us. They were barely heared but still there. Following us. Turning my head I noticed two shadows at the back of the hallway. I couldn't make out the shapes. _

„_Let's go. We better hurry. I feel like staying here any longer somethings gonna go wrong." She suggested as Tenten and I nodded._

_Running through the large hall we ran in to Kurenai-sensei._

„_Well, arnt we in a hurry." She smiled. I sighted. I need to get out as soon as possible. „I'll let the running slip this time. I know it's something inportant. Well, I'm guessing." The was she said Inportant it was like se knew something we didn't. Passing us she walked back to the cafeteria. We looked around if there were anymore teachers as we continued to the front of the school._

_It was strange. No one had my number except father, Neji, Hanabi, Ino and Tenten. And the number wasn't in my contenct list. I didn't even see it before. Who could it be? And what does 'A. Idiots' mean? To tell the truth I was a little worried of what's gonna happen. But I have a feeling it might be something good. I had that odd fealing since last night and it wouldn't leave. _

_Ino and Tenten surpased me and opened the front doors of the school. They gasped wich made me wonder what was so shocking. Walking past them I saw something I didn't expect._

_It was a car. A lamborghini at that with a huge dark purple bow at the front and a large card. _

_The car was a dark shade of purple with a black flower desine at the door. The weels were the glowing type and car itself was outstanding and eyecatching. _

_I walked to the card at the front of the car while Ino and Tenten looked inside the car trought the window. __**'We missed you'**__ And then there were four signatures. I took my time to decipher the names. They were all a different handwrightings so it took a while._

'_THUMP'_

_I felt something or __**someone**__ atacking me from the back and in to a bone crushing hug. _

„_SUPRISE" they yelled. The voices were all too familiar as a spun around and higged them back. „We missed you !" They said. They were here, right in front of me. I just couldn't beleve it. Maxine, Rika, Jack and Nick were all here. Wait- _

„_What are you guys doing here?" I asked."To se you silly!" Little Maxy squicked. I just laughed. _

„_It's good to see you guys again." I really missed them. I mean after 3 long, hell full years who wouldn't. _

_We parted and I saw Ino's eyes staring at the boys, and… to tell the trut it creaped me out a bit._

„_Hi, nice to meet you! I'm Ino Yamanaka, Hina-chans best friend here!" Nick took her hand and gently placed it to his lips as her face burned a slight pink shade. _

„_Nice to Meet you Ino Yamanaka. I'm Nick Deshi. And may I say you look amazing…" She swooned. I mean who wouldn't. He was like a combination of Kiba's charm, Gaara's hair,Shikamaru's lazyness and Uzumaki-san's hyperactive personality and love for one specific food. Let me give you a hint. It's made out of soup and noodles with topings by your choise. So yeah you know now… Ok! RAMEN! There I told you._

„_T-t-thank y-you. Deshi-san…" Did Ino just stutter?  
„Naww. Call me Nick." – „O-Ok, Nick"_

_They seem to be getting along. I turned to my right and saw Tenten, Rika and Jack talking about the cart._

_Tenten: „Why is that car there?"_

_Rika: „Well, we got it as a gift for Hina-chan. It's a lamborghini. You like?" She rose her eyebrow._

„_Yeah, I like! Where did you get it! This model hasn't even come out yet."She asked, Rika just shruged and looked at Jack. _

„_Well, my uncle and aunt were the creators of this model so they gave us the first mode builed." I saw the excintment in Tenten eyes. She __really__ likes cars, and lamborghinis just happen to ber her favourites. _

„_Catch" I looked at Nick who tossed me some keys as I cought them carefully. „Those are for the car. You just pushed this button and they lock and unlock." He pointed to the button and I pressed it as the car made a 'click' sound and he opened the door. _

_Inside the car looked amazing! The seat covers were a light lavender color while the seats and the entire inside was white. Leather wheal and seats and a fuzzy purple dice hanging from the mirror. Cup holders, a new stario and TV! Wow. _

„_Wait. How I'm I gonna drive this if I don't have a lisence?" They all just stared at me for a few minutes, and then the bursted in to fits of laughter. What was so funny?_

_Little Maxy: „Awww… Hina-chan you always make me laugh." I sighted. They were idiots. Hey! I know what 'A. Idiots' means now! It means American Idiots .I remember when they said that before I left to Japan 'we will always be American Idiots' Those were thair last words. Now I understand. _

„_Hey, Hinata. Don't worry about the lisence" Nick said „You'll be taking the drivers test soon" I looked at him puzzled. The bell rang for and I quickly tried to make it to the school but Jack cought my wrist. „Neji called principle Tsunade. You three are free for the rest of the day." He said. I was a little shoked that Neji knew they were coming but didn't tell me. Hanabi probably knew aswell. I'm guessing Kurenai knew too since the incident this morning. _

„_Hey! Lets go to the mall and show you guys around town a bit!" Ino suggested._

_We all got in to the car and drove off. Tenten at the pasanger seat, Jack next to her driving and the rest of us at the back. At the back,only three people can fit so I had to sit in Nick lap. I felt my face burn by our position but I just shrugged it off. I still wasn't use to have them around but I'm really happy the came._

_End flashback _

„So, how long will you be staying here in Japan?" Ino asked and Nick anwsered „ Till the end of this school year. So about a full year since it just started. We will be going to your school for that time." My eyes widened. A whole year. I don't know if I should be happy or worried. I don't want them to know about Uchiha-san and Uzumaki-san and that'll be a _big_ problem.

Ino: „That's so awsome. I can't wait to give you grand tour!"

„That would be nice." Jack seem's oddly calm. But not the calm I was use to. He seems happier now, usualy when I heard him over the phone his voice was almost emotionless. But now, he's more comfortabe and more joyfull. Well, joyfull as a stoic person can be. I'm happy for him and that he loosened up a bit. Everyone did, unlike when we talked over the phone or had a video chat.

„Hey, there's gonna be a football game at our school with Iwa high tommorow. We should go! You can take a look around the school since there won't be any classes." I hope Tenten's jocking. Uchiha-san is the captain of the football team and Uzumaki-san play as the stricker. I can go suport Neji but… There would be Sakuras chearleading squad and they'll watch us like a hawk and say something to them I woldn't like them to know. I don't like to lie to my friends but I don't want them to make a scene. If I remember corectly when we were younger they beat up a boy that teased me when I was 8 and We all got detencion for the first time. And a week strait. The boy ended in a hospital! This time there would be more damage. I shigted in my seat at the uneasy memory.

„So it's settled" Ino said „We'll all go to the school game tommorow!"

Yay… That was the last thing I neaded. For them to see Haruno, Uchiha and Uzumaki at thair territory.

*1 hour ago*

*Naruto's POV*

*With Sasuke and Naruto*

We followed Hinata-chan down the hallway to the entrence of the school. She seems to be in a real hurry. I saw them stop for a moment and turn. „Why are they st- Mphmmphh!" Sasuke-teme placed his hand over my mouth „Shh… Dobe, they almost saw us." Upss. They continued as they opened the door. We snuck out when the moved forward. My mouth slightly opened at the site of a dark purple _lamborghini_ with a large bow at the front. I saw that model in a magazine it wasn't suppose to realised up untill a year at minimum. Sasuke-teme lookes slightly shocked too but didn't show it. Of course it would kill his dear pride if he did show it. Anything can kill his pride these days. I saw four people sneaking behind Hina-chan. They hugged her from behind and I got a little annoyed at the strangers hugging her like that. She suddently hugged them back! What the-!? She seems to know them from before. „What the heck is going on?" I wispered

„Hell should I know Dobe." I should have known he would say that. They entered the car and, why the fuck is Hina-chan sitting in that guys lap. I fell so mad right now for some reason an so did Teme. „We should get going. It already rang for the end of lunch"

When we entered the classroom everyone was already seated but Kakashi-sensei wasn't here yet.

„ What happened? Where did they disapear too anyway?" Sakura asked. „They drove off with some people in a new lamborghini car that seems to be hers now. There were two girls and two guys. I wasn't able to recognize them. They seem to be friends since a long time ago, three years I think one of them said. since they were the ones that bought her the car. I heared them talk about coming from America or something and thats it." Sasuke said. He didn't say they were the heirs of four of the seven biggest family companys in the world, including mine, Sasuke's and Hinata's. I wonder why he didn't tell her, but then it hit me. She would try and take them away from her. No wonder Sasuke didn't tell her, it's better that way. She seems happy with them, we might aswell stall Sakura from pulling something agenst her.

I just hope they can keep her away from Sakura for some time. Now I have a mission.

Keep Sakura away from Hinata.

**Well that was it. I hope you guys liked it and sorry for the grammar errors. English isn't my mother tongue so I have a lot of mistakes. And like I promised here they are. The replacemants 'Que Dramatic music' .**

**Q- What are your top three anime?**

**Q- Would you like a chapter specialy dedicated to Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura hanging out and the same with Ino, Tenten, Maxine, Rika, Jack and Nick (not all of them together) ? Or maybe Hinata alone?**

**See ya next time! ;) :D :***


	5. Sneek peek of chapter 5

**Heey guys! SO SOSOSOSOSOSO SOORRRYYY~~~ for such a long wait :( I had a HUGEE writers block ad my laptop broke :P Life sucks. Now I'm on my old computer and I still can't think of anything to write, I had this chapter is already done on my laptop but, as I said it broke :(( So here is a preview of the next chapter:**

-"Who is responsible for this?" Tsunade asked now pointing to the school yard. She wasn't mad, no. She was beyond pissed.

- Sakura started to poke her, Rika couldn't take it anymore. Gripping the pinkets hand she started to bend it, and then it broke.

-"Aaawwweeeee! That hurt you bastard!" Naruto held his elbow, it was going to leave a bruse. A big one. " Hahaa!" The blond started to chase the red head.

-"My parents never see me. Just my brother." He took a sip of the hot lemon tea "I know how you feel. I know". They both noded and continued to watch the show. Sometime it's good to be on the sidelines

"Temee! Why are you drinking tea!? Ow, help Teme! OOW- WOULD YOU CUT IT OFF!" The blond yeld.

"NEVER! Muaahahahaa!" Nick laughed like one of those evil cartoon character.

The ravens just shook thair heads "Idiots".

- "How... Trublesome." Right before him sat Hinata, in the far dark corner of the girls dressing room. She started to cry and Shikamaru wished he never was the class president. "Come on, let me help you." She stood up and and The pineapple head let out a sight

"Trublesome woman."

**And thats a sneek peek of the next chapter. I leave Maxine as a suprise ;) And I didn't mean to make you think I'm giving up on this story. I won't, I promise :D *Bearhug* **

**See ya next time! **


End file.
